Qwerty
Qwerty is a character in VeggieTales. BIOGRAPHY Qwerty is a computer who appears on the Countertop in most episodes. He often shows a Bible verse that has to do with the stories told previously at the closing of the show. Qwerty's been always showing bible verses for Bob and Larry when the show is about to end. He broke down in one episode due to Luifi's antics. He got repaired afterwards. Years later, Qwerty's got updated when Larry wanted to suprise Bob on the new kitchen countertop. APPEARANCE Qwerty is a white and old-fashioned computer that talks in chirps and beeps in the older episodes. In ''Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't ''when the kitchen gets a mild makeover, Qwerty also gets an update, becoming a more modern computer with an added voice chip so he can speak as well. PERSOALITY Unlike most computers, Qwerty is not perfect. On the first show, he accidently pulled up a recipe for meatloaf instead of the verse. He is usually quiet, though he does like teasing Bob sometimes, like when he did a Norm's Note version of the verse for Huckleberry Larry, and when he changed his screen to the paper bag Larry wore in Noah's Umbrella. BASIS According to Phil Vischer, Qwerty is originally based on a Intel 80386. After his complete upgrade, he is based on a Apple iMac. His current upgrade includes e-mail, a screensaver, a voice chip, and a webcam. ROLES AND APPEARANCES Old Version *Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" *Himself in "Are You My Neighbor?" *Himself in "Rack, Shack, and Benny" *Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs!" *Himself in "Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!" *Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Himself in King George and the Ducky" *Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Himself in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Himself in "Sumo of the Opera" *Himself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *Himself in "Lord of the Beans" *Himself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Himself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Himself in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Himself in "Lessons from the Sock Drawer" *Himself in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" * New Version *Himself in "Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Himself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "It's a Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" (non-speaking) *Himself in "Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself in "The Little Drummer Boy" (non-speaking cameo) *Himself in "Robin Good And His Not-So Merry Men" *Himself in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" (mentioned) *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" (non-speaking) *Himself in "The Little House that Stood" (non-speaking) *Himself in Lettuce Love One Another" (non-speaking) *Himself in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" (non-speaking) *Themselves in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" (cameo) *Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" (non-speaking) *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" (non-speaking) *Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" (non-speaking) *Himself in "Noah's Ark" (non-speaking) FUN FACTS Trivia *Qwerty was actually created by Phil Vischer for a corporate training video when Phil Vischer was working in a video post-production house in Chicago. * Qwerty's name comes from the first six letters on a standard English keyboard. * Qwerty originally had Pong as seen in the second episode. It's currently unknown if he still has the game in his upgrade. * Phil originally created the model of Qwerty in either 1990 or '91 for a corporate piece he was doing for work prior the Big Idea's start. * After the series switch to Maya, Qwerty gained letters on his keyboard, which was absent from his original model. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Object characters